


Unanswered Possibility

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen is asked to a dance by Legolas.For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge Prompt 16 - “I love you. I have always loved you.  I will always love you.”





	Unanswered Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #16 - “I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you.”. Also, for @bellevox, who requested a Legolas x Arwen fic.
> 
> AN: I would love to have written a longer story and such for this, but I am unable at this time. So maybe I'll go somewhere more detailed with this pairing another time. Let me know what you all think of that possibility.

BLUE eyes followed her about the room as they always did. It flattered her, but she was unsure what to do about it.

 

As she set a vase of flowers down on a table the maid left the room leaving the two alone. Legolas put his book aside and slowly sauntered up to her. She pretended to not notice it at first, nor the nervous way he held his shoulders.

 

"They are very beautiful."

 

She glanced up at him with a smile. "Thank you."

 

"About the dance tonight... Do you have a partner?" he asked not looking at her, but at a flower in the arrangement.

 

Arwen smiled, "Not as of yet." She knew where this was likely heading, and honestly she did not mind it all.

 

"Would you like to go with me?" His voice was quiet and he did not look at her directly when he asked it.

 

"I would," she remarked with a pleased smile.

 

"I know you leave in two days time. I need to tell you something, and I pray it will not change your mind."

 

She gave him a quizzical look as she focused her full attention on him.

 

"It is not easy for me to admit to such because I have been taught to keep my own counsel in these things, but I know you leave in two days time. So please forgive me if it comes out in a less than tactful way." He shifted in his spot, and her confusion mounted. "I love you. i have always loved you.... I will always love you."

 

Shock, and then a set of butterflies and awkwardness settled within her. How could she answer such a confession? She was flattered, she even was drawn to him a great deal, but love him... No, she did not.

 

"I am flattered by your affection for me, but please understand, I do not return your feelings." She worried her lower lip when she seen him let out a shattered breath. "I would still like to go to the dance with you. Even though I do not return your feelings at this time, I do like you a great deal. I find you very... alluring."

 

He let out a strangled laugh, and nodded. His face contorted into an emotionless mask. "At least, I have that then. I will meet you in front of the great arch to escort you there."

 

She acknowledged it with a quick jerk of her head and a gentle smile. Then she watched as he strode out of the room.

END


End file.
